Dare To Death
by BlAckMaiLer01
Summary: Just Read Please


blockquote  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strongspan style="text-decoration: underline;"span style="font-size: 20.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Verdana','sans-serif'; color: black; background: #E1FFA1;"Dare To Death.../span/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strongspan style="text-decoration: underline;"span style="font-size: 20.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Verdana','sans-serif'; color: black; background: #E1FFA1;"_/span/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Verdana','sans-serif'; color: black; background: #E1FFA1;"Its most peaceful day on Earth./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Verdana','sans-serif'; color: black; background: #E1FFA1;"Everyone is enjoying the freedom which they got because of our Battle Brawlers. And every one is enjoying the even the brawlers./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Verdana','sans-serif'; color: black; background: #E1FFA1;"Music is filled on Night Street of the Bayview. But a figure is seen in a one of the darkest alley for a second and then vanished like it was never there before. And when the figure vanished everyone can hear a girl scream load then a bomb in her friend's ear. Runo have to keep her hand on Julie's mouth to stop her from screaming and not to make her go deaf, "Stop! It Julie why are you screaming like that? And if you again scream like that I am going to be deaf soon and you will be dead I promise." Julie makes muffled voice telling Runo that she won't. Runo let go of her mouth and ask her "What's with you and why were you screaming like that?" Julie- "Sorry Runo! It's just that I saw someone in that alley and in a second it does just vanish like it was not there before I think it's a Ghost and I am damn scared. Let's go please before the Ghost catch us and capture us. Pleeeeease." Runo- "Julie there is no ghost in this world there is nothing to worry about if you want I can go and check if there someone or not you know it could be a animal or someone who just thought to use that alley as a shortcut." Julie- "I don't think we should even try to go there we should head for the "Night out" The club everyone must be waiting" holding Runo's arm and starting running for the club "For US let's go"./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Verdana','sans-serif'; color: black; background: #E1FFA1;"When they reach the club everyone was waiting for them. Dan looking furiously at Runo - "Runo why did you take so long to come here? I told you that I can come and pick you both from your house yo" Runo cut him off by saying- "Daniel! Just stop it we're not that late." Dan was silent for a moment and then spoke as softly as he can- "I am sorry Runo I was worried about you it could have been dangerous out there" and when he look other's were looking at them he blush and said "and Julie she is new you know that she could have lost."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Verdana','sans-serif'; color: black; background: #E1FFA1;""Ok I am sorry Dan I didn't want to make you worry for our safety and I promise it won't happen again" Runo said also blushing. Everyone have grin plastered on their face even Shun (can you guys believe it Shun is grinning, OMG)./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Verdana','sans-serif'; color: black; background: #E1FFA1;"Marucho step in before anyone could say anything "Let's go in I am interested to know who send us those invites to this party this curiosity is eating me now and the music which is blasting inside is very interesting to hear." Everyone agree and step's in./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Verdana','sans-serif'; color: black; background: #E1FFA1;"And when they enter they can't believe what they see./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Verdana','sans-serif'; color: black; background: #E1FFA1;"There was no one in there and Alice spoke- "I think they are trying to give us a surprise or it must be a prank but this place is so beautiful I like it what about you guys I think we should spend some time here", other's nod their head in response. But Shun thought opposite and tried to tell his friends that "If someone want to prank us won't we know by now I think something is wrong with this place we should leave at once. "Don't be silly Shun nothing is wrong, someone is pranking with us" Billy said and everyone agree and pleaded Shun to stop being so suspected and he agree to stay. But our dear brawlers don't know that it was not a prank it was a risk they were taking by staying there. And suddenly the door's shut and trapping brawler's and not giving them a chance to escape from that place. And suddenly white fog could be seen everywhere in the room./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Verdana','sans-serif'; color: black; background: #E1FFA1;"And Brawlers feel that their head feel's heavy and falls into a peaceful sleep./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Verdana','sans-serif'; color: black; background: #E1FFA1;"A figure standing in the shadow smirks and vanished just like before./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongspan style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Verdana','sans-serif'; color: black; background: #E1FFA1;"After 2 Hours.../span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Verdana','sans-serif'; color: black; background: #E1FFA1;"When Brawlers wake up they found themselves tied to chairs with ropes. And at that moment they hear/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Verdana','sans-serif'; color: black; background: #E1FFA1;""GOOD MORNING BRAWLER'S"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Verdana','sans-serif'; color: black; background: #E1FFA1;"_/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Verdana','sans-serif'; color: black; background: #E1FFA1;"Here is the chapter one./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Verdana','sans-serif'; color: black; background: #E1FFA1;"Hello everyone out there is reading our story./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Verdana','sans-serif'; color: black; background: #E1FFA1;"If you notice I said our if you got idea I am not the only one writing it I have a partner and her name is Diamond Heart 82./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Verdana','sans-serif'; color: black; background: #E1FFA1;"And guess what it's her first story./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Verdana','sans-serif'; color: black; background: #E1FFA1;"And I am BlAckMaiLer01./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Verdana','sans-serif'; color: black; background: #E1FFA1;"It's been a long time I have written a story. So sorry if We disappoint you all./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Verdana','sans-serif'; color: black; background: #E1FFA1;"If you guys find any mistake in spelling and grammar please suggest so that we could do much better in next chapter./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Verdana','sans-serif'; color: black; background: #E1FFA1;"And like all time we don't own Bakugan Battle Brawlers.[which I personally feel sorry because I love it]/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Verdana','sans-serif'; color: black; background: #E1FFA1;"Anyway just enjoy.../span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Verdana','sans-serif'; color: black; background: #E1FFA1;"Cyaa Guys/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Verdana','sans-serif'; color: black; background: #E1FFA1;"Keep Checking for the Next Update./span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Verdana','sans-serif'; color: black; background: #E1FFA1;" /span/p  
/blockquote 


End file.
